Sesame Street productions
A chronological list of movies, television series, specials, home video and spin-offs of Sesame Street. 1960s | 1970s | 1980s | 1990s | 2000s | 2010s 1960s *'1969' - This Way to Sesame Street (television special) *'1969 - present' - Sesame Street (series) 1970s *'1973' - Julie on Sesame Street (television special) *'1974' - Out to Lunch (television special) *'1975' - The Grover Monster - Jean Marsh Cartoon Special (television special) *'1977' - Sesame Street at Night? (television special) *'1978' - Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (television special) *'1978' - A Special Sesame Street Christmas (television special) *'1979' - A Walking Tour of Sesame Street (television special) 1980s *'1983' - Big Bird in China (television special) *'1983' - Don't Eat the Pictures (television special) *'1985' - Follow That Bird (feature film) *'1986' - Shalom Sesame (series) *'1986' - Learning About Letters (direct-to-video) *'1986' - Learning About Numbers (direct-to-video) *'1986' - Getting Ready to Read (direct-to-video) *'1986' - I'm Glad I'm Me (direct-to-video) *'1986' - Play-Along Games and Songs (direct-to-video) *'1986' - Bedtime Stories & Songs (direct-to-video) *'1988' - Big Bird in Japan (television special) *'1988' - Sesame Street, Special (television special) *'1988' - Let's Play School (interactive direct-to-video) *'1988' - Let's Learn to Play Together (interactive direct-to-video) *'1988' - Magic on Sesame Street (interactive direct-to-video) *'1988' - Oscar's Letter Party (interactive direct-to-video) *'1989' - Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (television special) 1990s *'1990' - Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse (direct-to-video) *'1990' - Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital (direct-to-video) *'1991' - Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake (television special) *'1993' - Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration (television special) *'1993' - Sesame Street Stays Up Late (television special) *'1994' - Stars and Street Forever (television special) *'1996' - Elmo Saves Christmas (television special) *'1996' - Lead Away! (resource video) *'1996' - "Don't Forget to Watch the Movie" (theatrical short) *'1997' - Telling the Truth (direct-to-video) *'1997' - 123 Count with Me (direct-to-video) *'1998' - Elmopalooza (television special) *'1998' - A is for Asthma (resource video) *'1998' - The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street (direct-to-video) *'1999' - The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (feature film) *'1999' - CinderElmo (television special) *'1999' - Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor (resource video) *'1999' - "A Brief History of Motion Pictures" (theatrical short) 2000s *'2000' - Language to Literacy (resource video) *'2001' - Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf (direct-to-video) *'2001' - Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! (direct-to-video) *'2001' - Music Works Wonders (resource video) *'2002' - Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! (direct-to-video) *'2002' - Bert & Ernie's Word Play (direct-to-video) *'2002-2004' - Play with Me Sesame (series) *'2003' - Talk, Read, Write (resource video) *'2003' - Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (theme park movie) *'2004' - Happy, Healthy, Ready for School! (resource video) *'2005' - The Street We Live On (television special) *'2006' - When Parents Are Deployed (television special) *'2006' - A Sesame Street Christmas Carol (direct-to-video) *'2006' - Sesame Beginnings: Beginning Together *'2006' - Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments (resource video) *'2007' - Elmo's Christmas Countdown (television special) *'2007' - The Get Healthy Now Show (resource video) *'2007' - Here for You (resource video) *'2007' - Learning is Everywhere (resource video) *'2008' - Abby in Wonderland (direct-to-video) *'2008 - 2009' - Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (series) *'2008' - Let's Get Ready! (resource video) *'2008' - Dinosaurs! (direct-to-video) *'2008' - Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes (resource video) *'2008' - Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings (resource video) *'2008' - One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure (planetarium show) *'2009' - Coming Home (television special) *'2009' - Families Stand Together (television special) *'2009' - Being Green (direct-to-video) 2010s *'2010' - When Families Grieve (television special) *'2010' - Food for Thought (resource video) *'2010' - Math Is Everywhere (resource video) *'2011' - Growing Hope Against Hunger (television special) *'2011' - For Me, For You, For Later (resource video) *'2012' - Elmo's Alphabet Challenge (direct-to-video) *'2012' - Healthy Teeth, Healthy Me (resource video) *'2012' - Little Children, Big Challenges: Divorce (resource video) *'2012 - 2013' - Kinect Sesame Street TV (video game) *'2013' - Little Children, Big Challenges (resource video) *'2013' - Little Children, Big Challenges: Incarceration (resource video) *'2014 - present' - The Furchester Hotel (series) *'2014' - Words Are Here, There, and Everywhere (resource video) *'2015' - The Cookie Thief (television special) *'2016' - Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas (television special) *'2017' - The Magical Wand Chase (television special) *'2018' - When You Wish Upon a Pickle (television special) *'2019' - Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration (television special) See also *The Muppets productions *List of Sesame Street episodes *Sesame Street milestones __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Filmographies